Naruto's Brother
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: The leaf village is in chaos. so naruto and jiraiya set out to find the new hogake tsunade. but naruto unexpected finds out he has a brother during the mission
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto! Wait!" Jiraiya shouted as he chased Naruto through the village. "You have no clue what the mission is about." Jiraiya caught up to Naruto and grabbed him by the back of the jacket and lifted him off the ground. "Next time when I tell you to stop. Stop"

Naruto flailed his legs and kicked the air as he tried to break free of Jiraiya's grip. "Let me go pervy siege!" Naruto shouted

"Don't call me that!: Jiraiya shouted in Naruto's ear.

"Fine" Naruto said "I could call you worse names you know" Naruto scowled at Jiraiya as he out him down. "Where are we going?" he asked as jiraiya and his set off towards the village gate. Jiraiya shook shit head. "Fine then" Naruto bumped into a person who was walking the opposite way "whoops. Sorry"

"Na its all good" the person said.

xxxx

Neji was walking along looking at some stuff. The person Naruto bumped into walked up to Neji. "Yes" Neji said looking at the person standing in front of him.

"What happened here?" he asked neji "this place looks like a bomb hit it." The boy looked around and noticed that most of the buildings in the village were damaged and some completely destroyed.

"Umm if ya don't know what happened here then your either completely retarded or not from around here" Neji said "you don't look retarded so I guess your not from around here." Neji looked at the boy who was now looking at the ground.

"Ohh…yeah" the boy said "I am not from here but I am looking for someone.

"So who are ya?" Neji asked as he noticed that he was being stared at.

"I am kai…." He replied back but stopped when he noticed Neji slowly backing away.

"Sorry I have to go help with something" Neji said then jumped onto a building and disappeared from site.

"Wonder what his problem was?" Kai asked himself as he walked off and head for the biggest building in the village.

xxxx

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled from the roof top "come where's Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke shrugged and then looked up and saw the Neji was in a hurry.

"Why?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"I need to find him its urgent" Neji said jumping down "where was the last place you saw him?" Neji saw kurenai walking up the street. "Kurenai sensei!" Neji ran up to her.

"What's wrong Neji?" Kurenai asked stopping when Neji called her name.

"You know where Kakashi is?" he asked stopping in front of her feet.

"Yeah" She replied back "he is at the academy"

"Thanks" Neji said running off towards the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was sitting in one of the classrooms reading one of his favourite books when Neji barged in the room and made him jump. "Shit" Kakashi said "give us a warning next time you are going to do that." Kakashi closed the book and looked a Neji who was panting really hard. "What?" he asked "make it quick because I want to get back to reading my story." Neji was still panting when he walked further into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Kai..." Neji said panting "he..is here"

"What?" Kakashi said standing up from his seat and walking to the door. "Stay here and tell no one." Kakashi left the room and walked down the hall towards Iruka. "Iruka come" Kakashi walked straight by and then tapped Iruka on the shoulder with out stopping. "Now" Kakashi made a signal for him to follow him. Iruka caught up with him and then looked at Kakashi who was still walking. "Wait til we are alone and then I will tell you what is going on."

"Okay" Iruka said "its sounds really important" They walked pass groups of people rebuilding the village before they reached Kakashi's apartment. "Wow" Iruka looked at Kakashi's apartment and then noticed that it wasn't damaged like the rest.

"Inside" Kakashi said "now." Both of them walked up the stairs and Kakashi unlocked the door and went inside. "Iruka stand in the middle of the room." Kakashi closed the door and took a step foward and then performed a series of hand signs and muttering words under under his breathe. "There" he looked at Iruka "the rooms is safe to talk and no little people can here."

"Okay why did you drag me all the way here?" Iruka asked looked at Kakashi straight in the eyes.

"Kai" Kakshi said without moving from Iruka's gaze "in the village now."

xxxx

Just as Kakashi said Kai's name Iruka ran out of the apartment and down towards the gate. "Iruka" Kakshi said running after him "where do you think you are going?" Irula didn't stop so Kakashi had to run even faster to catch up to Iruka. "Excuse me love" Kakashi said in a sarcastic voice "but might i ask where you are going."

"To find Jiraiya" Iruka said racing off in front of Kakshi. "Don't try and stop me either."

"Who said I was going to stop you" Kakashi said smiling through his mask thing that covers his mouth. "Do you know that Naruto is with him?" Kakashi laughed as he Saw Naruto and Jiraiya a mile a head of them.

"Shit" Iruka said running along side Kakashi "This is going to make it really hard." Iruka continued to run as he thought how he was going to tell Jiraiya with Naruto around.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Iruka and at the two figures in front of them get bigger and bigger.

"Thinking how I am going to tell Jiraiya without tipping Naruto off that he has a brother" Iruka slowed down about 100 metres away from Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Well be quick because Naruto just spotted us" Kakashi looked and Iruka who had stopped.

xxxx

"Naruto you stay here" Jiraiya said looking behind them and noticed Kakashi and Iruka standing there.

"Why do I always miss out on the good stuff" Naruto said kicking the ground "I want to know what it is about." Naruto tried to follow Jiraiya but Jiraiya pushed him against a tree and tied his hands behind him with a Chakra tie.

"Now you can't go anywhere" Jiraiya said "That tie is made out of my Chakra so you can't break it." Jiraiya walked off as Naruto struggled to break free. 'When Jiraiya walked up to Kakashi and Iruka he asked "What is the problem?"

"Kai" Kakashi said "he is in the village and we suspect he is looking for Naruto" Jiraiya looked over at Naruto who was stuggling to get free.

"Okay We will go back now" Jiraiya said "even Naruto." Jiyaiya walked up to Naruto and then untied the chakra band. "we are going back to the village something has come up."

"What about my Training for the new jutsu?" Naruto asked rubbing his wrists "I want to learn that new jutsu." Naruto jumped up and down on the stop like a little kid having a tantrum.

"It can wait when we restart the mission later on" Jiraiya said walking back toward the village. "They need us there now so you can wait about a day or two." Naruto shook his head and stopped walking. "Naruto come on the more time you waste the less time you have to train."

"Fine" Naruto said walking off in front of them and down the path.

xxxx

Naruto walked back into the village and found Sasuke and Neji standing at the gate waiting for Kakashi and Iruka. "What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much just waiting for Kakashi and Iruka" Neji said looking down the path to see that Naruto had left them behind. "How come you are here before them?"

"Because pervy seige said he needed to talk to Kakashi and Iruka so i walked off in front" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the post. "They have been talking all the way back here."


End file.
